Wise after the event
by ajfankeith
Summary: Aaron and Robert are finally a proper couple and Chas is seeing DS Wise. Things are looking up for Robron
1. Chapter 1

Wise After the Event

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

It was a bright spring morning in Emmerdale village. Summer was on the way and the weather was warming up. Most of the trees had burst into leaf and Aaron took in the view as he walked to the scrap yard. Life was finally good for him, he and Robert had resolved their differences and he knew, beyond all doubt, that Robert loved him. He had always loved Robert, but for so long he had doubted his sincerity. Robert had been engaged to Chrissie and then married her, so he had always thought that an affair with him was all he could ever hope for. Also, Robert had lied to him on several occasions, but he could see now that Robert had been in denial about his sexuality and had been terrified of being 'outed' and of losing his wealth and status. He had also lied to protect Aaron from his father, but Aaron knew that his lover had always had his best interests at heart. He knew now that Robert cared for him deeply and he had finally been able to give him his trust. A smile played around his lips as he entered the Portacabin to find Adam sitting at the desk.

Adam could not help but smirk as he took in the sight of his best friend. Aaron looked happier than Adam had ever seen him. He knew that Jackson had once made him this happy, but that had all ended tragically and Aaron had been back to square one, romantically. Now, he knew that his brother-in-law Robert was responsible for the renewed smile on Aaron's face, "You're looking very loved-up this morning, Dingle Lad!" Adam had adopted a new nickname since Aaron had changed his surname by deed poll.

Aaron's smile disappeared to be replaced by a sneer and he decided to tease his mate, "What's up? Is my own personal Sugden totty putting out more than his sibling?"

"Oi!" Adam chuckled, "Mine and Vic's love-life is none of your business."

"Well, mine and Robert's is none of yours."

"Fair point," Adam knew his limits with his best friend of so many years, so he decided to drop the banter for now, "Brew?"

"I'll make it," Aaron headed for the kettle.

Just then, they heard the sound of a siren. Obviously, an emergency vehicle was racing down the main road leading into the village.

"I wonder where the fire is?" Adam quipped.

"Could be a police car," Aaron answered.

"Oh yes," Adam replied, a wry smile playing around his lips, "Maybe Jason's late for his breakfast. Or did he stay over with your mum last night?"

Aaron looked at Adam as he waited for the kettle to boil, "Why have you suddenly become obsessed with the love lives of the Dingle clan?"

"I'm not," Adam chuckled again, "but I just wondered how serious your mum was about Jason Wise: that was all. I didn't think the Dingles would be that keen on having a copper in the fold."

"Marlon was married to Donna, remember?" Aaron poured the hot water into the cups, "So it's not the first time we've had a copper in the family."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. Do you mind that your mum is going out with Jason?"

"No, not in the slightest, mate. If she's happy, then so am I. He's a sound bloke as it goes: he helped me a lot with getting my father sent down. He's okay by me."

Adam was pleased that Aaron was happy with his mother's choice of boyfriend. With that and his relationship with Robert, he thought that his best mate now had his best chance of happiness in a very long time.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Adam were sitting at the bar in the Woolpack for their lunch. Chas served them their drinks, "Have you heard about the goings-on at Home Farm?" she asked.

"What goings-on?" Aaron asked.

"You obviously haven't heard then," Chas continued, "Lawrence White was rushed to hospital earlier: full blue-light job apparently."

"Ah!" Adam sounded like he had solved a riddle, "That must have been the siren we heard this morning then."

"Yeah," Aaron replied to Adam and then turned to his mother, "is he okay?"

"I don't know, love," Chas answered.

At that moment, Andy walked in and approached the bar.

"Any news on Lawrence?" Chas looked at Andy.

"I've just come from the hospital," Andy replied, "Bernice and Chrissie are with him. He's had a stroke."

"How is he?" Chas enquired.

"The doctors said that he's comfortable. Bernice and Chrissie sent me back to pick up some stuff for him from Home Farm. I thought I'd nip in and grab a sandwich or something," Andy almost felt that he was making excuses for his presence.

Chas fetched sandwiches from the back and gave them to Andy, free of charge with a bag of crisps.

Andy wanted to pay but Chas wouldn't hear of it, "Diane wouldn't forgive me if I charged you for this under the circumstances and anyway, you're family...kind of," she nodded at Aaron and Andy took the hint as her son was Robert's partner, "Do give Lawrence my best when you see him."

"Yes, I will. Thanks, Chas."

"Poor old Lawrence," Adam said, after Andy had gone.

"Yeah, the residents of Home Farm don't seem to have a lot of luck, do they?" Chas mused.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Robert stirred and turned his head to see Aaron laying next to him in their bed at the Woolpack. He gazed lovingly at his boyfriend and thought how cute he always looked when he was asleep. Aaron slept soundly now, the younger man knew beyond all doubt that he had Robert in his life for good and he was finally content. The nightmares had gone; he no longer cut himself and was peaceful and calm.

Aaron roused to see Robert staring at him contentedly. A confused expression crept across his handsome face, "What?" he asked.

Robert chuckled, "I was just looking!"

Aaron loved to tease his boyfriend and a smirk played around his lips, "Like what you see?"

"I'll say!" Robert pounced, his early morning libido always got the better of him and he kissed Aaron passionately...and Aaron wasn't complaining! He kissed back and their kiss deepened, their tongues duelling as the passion intensified. Just then, they heard voices on the landing and listened to them.

"You use the bathroom first, babe," that was Chas' voice, "I'll go downstairs and put the brekkie on."

"OK gorgeous," Jason replied and they heard the sound of a kiss before the sound of the bathroom door closing.

Robert cuddled Aaron to him and stroked his shoulder, "I wish we lived somewhere on our own," Robert mused, "I don't feel completely comfortable sharing a bed with you in the Woolpack."

"I thought you'd gotten over all that," Aaron said, "sneaking around and denying everything. I thought you were happy to tell everyone that we're together now."

"I am!" Robert replied, defensively, "It's just that I wonder if your Mum and Jason, or Charity and the kids for that matter, can hear what we get up to in the bedroom. It kinda inhibits me a bit."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Aaron snuggled into Roberts' arms, "Maybe we can find a place of our own."

"It would be best if we buy something in the village," Robert suggested, "Our work is here so it would be stupid to move to Hotten, or further afield."

"Is anything available in Emmerdale?"

"Rakesh's apartments?"

Aaron wrinkled his nose, "They're a bit pokey as they've been crammed into an old house."

"True," Robert replied, "Maybe something else will turn up."

"Will we be able to afford it?"

"Of course we will. I've got the money Lawrence gave me and the divorce settlement money still in the bank, plus there's your money that you inherited. We could buy Home Farm if we wanted!"

Aaron laughed, "I said the flats were a bit small, but you've gone to the other end of the spectrum now!"

Robert also laughed, "Think big, I always say!"

Aaron kissed Robert and pulled back to gaze into his eyes, "You'll never change!" he chortled.

When Aaron and Robert appeared in the back room, Chas was putting toast on the table, "Morning you two," she smiled at them, "Help yourselves."

"Thanks, Mum," Aaron said as he sat down next to Robert at the table, "Where's Jason?"

Chas knew that having her boyfriend stop over was no secret, "He was on duty early, so he's gone off to work. I hope you don't mind him staying here."

"What?" Aaron sounded shocked, "After you've accepted me and Robert being together, how could I object? Anyway, I like Jason, he's a top bloke."

"N'awww, thanks love," Chas bent to kiss Aaron on the top of his head.

"Get off!" Aaron, as usual, was bashful about displays of affection, "Anyway, Robert and me have been talking and we think it's best if we find a place of our own."

"Yeah," Robert chipped in, "This place is a bit crowded now with you, Jason, me, Aaron, Charity, Noah and Liv all living here. You have to take a ticket for your turn for the bathroom."

"Aww, I'll miss you being here!" Chas looked a little sad, "But I can see your point. You're loved up and want to be alone, I can understand that."

"We'll start looking then," Aaron replied as he and Robert exchanged a loving glance.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chrissie walked into the Woolpack that night. She had a worried look on her face.

"Hi Chrissie," Chas greeted her from behind the bar, "How's Lawrence?"

Chrissie looked close to tears, "He's not good, Chas. The stroke has left him partially paralysed and his speech is slurred. He's going to need round the clock medical supervision."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Chas replied.

Aaron and Robert were sitting at the bar with their drinks and Robert spoke, "Chrissie, I know I'll never be your favourite person, but if there's anything I can do..."

Chrissie, for once, did not reply with a snide remark, "Actually, there might be something you could do."

"Name it."

"Could you find some spare time to help out at Home Farm Estates? My dad is in no fit state to keep running things and Bernice can't manage on her own. I'm going to be tied up sorting out dad's healthcare arrangements so I can't do much."

Robert could see his chance to get back into business at Home Farm, "Wow! I never expected you to let me anywhere near Home Farm again!"

Chrissie studied Robert carefully, "Much as it pains me to say it, you've got a good business brain and I've accepted that you turned things around when my dad was in charge. I can see you've changed since you've been with Aaron and accepted who you are."

"But," Robert was still a little-shell shocked, "won't Lawrence hit the roof if he knows I'm back in the firm?"

"Don't worry about him," Chrissie reassured him, "I've made arrangements for him to be cared for in a nursing home and I think he'll be in there for quite some time. I won't tell him that you're running things at Home Farm. It's not as if he hasn't kept secrets over the years. I still haven't totally forgiven him for never telling me that he's not my real father. But, I don't want his business to suffer and, everything else aside, you're the best man to take over. Why bring in someone I don't know, when I know you can do it with one hand tied behind your back. Better the devil you know and all that!"

Robert could see his chance of getting some privacy for himself and Aaron, "One question," he said.

"Go on," Chrissie could see that Robert was being hesitant.

"As I'll be running the place, any chance I could live at Home Farm too? I'd pay rent, of course. It would make sense to be on site all the time."

"It would," Chrissie replied and then, looking at Aaron, she continued, "I expect you'll be moving in too?"

Aaron looked a little sheepish. The thought of him previously cheating with Robert behind Chrissie's back flashed through his mind, "I don't know..."

Chrissie laughed, "Don't worry, I'm over it now! I've got Andy and Robert's got you. I think we can all be mature about this, don't you? Andy and I are going to be renting a flat in Hotten, so that we can keep an eye on dad in the home. We won't be getting in your hair."

Robert looked at Aaron, "What do you think, babe? Shall we move into Home Farm?"

Aaron was surprised that Robert had used a term of endearment in front of Chrissie, "Yeah, sounds good, as long as everyone is okay with it."

"That's settled then," Chrissie studied Robert carefully, "just don't let me down!"

Robert smiled, "I won't. I've got nothing to hide now that Aaron is in my life properly. I've always been good at running the estate."

"Nice to see you're as modest as ever!" Chrissie laughed.

Robert and Aaron looked at each other and Aaron spoke, "I think this calls for a celebratory drink, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wise After the Event – Chapter 2

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Another day dawned and Aaron was awake first. He looked at the clock and then looked at Robert, still asleep beside him. As he looked at his lover, thoughts flooded his mind. He had said hurtful things to Robert in the past, but he had come to realise that all his spiteful comments had been born out of frustration. He had loved Robert all along: that was why he had lashed out at him. He heard someone say once that there was a thin line between love and hate and he understood that now. He had wanted Robert so badly, but Robert had hurt him and he had not been able to lose face and admit that he needed him, so his self-defence mechanism had kicked in and he pretended that he hated Robert and wished that he was dead.

Now, he could not imagine a life without Robert. Over the preceding months, he had been a tower of strength and had proved his love and loyalty. Aaron did not fully understand why Robert had stuck by him after all the horrible things that he had said, but then he came to the conclusion that Robert felt the same way about him as he felt about his partner. They had both hurt each other out of frustration and anger, but they had a strong bond underneath it all. Right from the moment that they had first met, they had been attracted to one and other in an inexplicable way. Aaron thought about his initial reaction to Robert: the flash, rich, successful guy. Just the type of man that he would not normally touch with a bargepole. When he initially thought about Robert, he did not understand how an apparently straight, affluent man had been attracted to a 'dirty little grease monkey' like him. But, the attraction had been there, whether it made any sense or not. Their first kiss, out on the road when Robert had called Aaron out on a fictitious break down, had been incendiary. From that moment on, they both knew that they would not be able to resist each other, no matter how much they fought it.

Aaron's thoughts then turned to the day that he nearly lost Robert. His eyes travelled down to Robert's scar tissue from the gunshot wound. It had been touch and go as to whether Robert would survive. That memory suddenly frightened him. He lightly feathered his fingers over Robert's scar, making the other man snuffle and wriggle slightly in his sleep. Suddenly, Aaron cuddled Robert to him, pulling his naked body tightly against his own, burying his head in his lover's chest. The tears formed and he wept quietly.

Robert roused and could feel the wetness of Aaron's tears on his skin. It took him a moment to register but, when he realised Aaron was crying and holding onto him for dear life, he stroked his dark hair and spoke, "Aaron? What on Earth's the matter, babe?"

Aaron mumbled into Robert's chest, "Nothing! I'm just being soft, that's all."

Robert hugged Aaron tightly to him, "If you need to have a little cry, you go right ahead, it's better to let your emotions out," Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair, "I'm here for you, babe...always. You don't have to pretend with me. I know about everything that you've been through and you're not alone anymore. I love you so much."

Aaron lifted his head to look into Robert's eyes, "I love you too. I always have...I realise that now."

Their lips met. There was so much tenderness in the kiss. So different to their first kiss: that had been full of urgent expectation and lust, but this kiss was different. The lustful desire was always there between the two of them, but now there was a deep love which meant so much more. Both of them could feel it.

"Robert?"

"Yes, babe?"

"I never want to lose you."

Robert looked into Aaron's heart-stopping blue eyes. He could see the uncertainty in his handsome, tear-stained face. Aaron had been let down so many times in his life by the people who should have loved him the most, so it was not any surprise that he now needed reassurance, "Oh, Aaron, you mean the world to me. I'll never let you down. You've got me for good, if that's what you want."

Aaron looked deeply into Robert's beautiful, trustworthy eyes, "Robert, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. I couldn't cope if I lost you."

"Aaron, listen to me. My place is by your side from this moment on. As long as you need me, I'll be here. I need you too: I realise now that you make me complete. I don't care about anything else: you are all that matters to me."

Aaron kissed Robert again: his passionate speech had touched his heart and his soul. He broke the kiss and cuddled Robert to him and whispered in his ear, "I love you, gorgeous."

Robert was moved. Aaron had used a term of endearment! It spoke volumes to Robert that Aaron trusted him that much to let his guard down and utter words of love, "Oh Aaron, I am so in love with you, babe. I know now that I did absolutely the right thing in choosing you: and I'm so lucky that you chose me. I've never been this happy in my life before. I'm finally content and that's all down to you. I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy."

Aaron drew back again and rubbed noses with his lover, "You do! That goes for me too. That's all I want now: to keep you satisfied. Whatever you want, if it's within my power to give it to you, then you've got it!"

"You don't need to give me anything...just yourself."

They kissed again before hearing the now familiar sound of Jason and Chas on the landing.

"Anyway," Robert broke the mood, "much as I'd like to spend all day in bed with you, we're moving into Home Farm today so we'd best get a move on."

"Yeah," Aaron was reluctant to move from his comfortable position against Robert's naked body but he knew that they had things to do, "it will be like déjà-vu for you won't it? Sleeping in a bed you used to share with your wife!"

"We won't be sleeping in that room!" Robert chuckled, "We'll be in one of the other rooms: at the back of the house: one with an en-suite bathroom. At least we'll be on our own in the house for most of the time."

"I think I could get used to living in that big house," Aaron mused.

"Yeah," Robert kissed Aaron again before they climbed out of bed, "stick with me kid...I'm going to give you the world!"

"Flash git!" Aaron teased, but he knew that his life was taking a turn for the better, at last!

xxxxxxxxxx

"Morning boys," Jason greeted Aaron and Robert as they appeared in the back room.

"Where's my mum?" Aaron enquired.

"She's sorting out a delivery with the dray man," Jason replied.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time here now," Aaron remarked.

"Problem?" Jason asked.

"No, not in the slightest," Aaron smiled at Jason, "You're good for my mum, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"Believe me Aaron, I intend making her happy. She's one special lady and she deserves a bit of happiness after all she's been through...so do you. Are you ready for your move to the posh house?"

"We've not got much to pack," Robert joined in the conversation, "just our clothes really and a few bits and pieces."

"Well, I hope you'll be very happy," Jason said, sincerely, "I'll miss seeing you two around the place."

"Thanks, Jason," Robert replied, "You and Chas will have to come over for dinner once we're settled in."

"I'll hold you to that," Jason smiled as he made for the door, "I've got to go, good luck with the packing."

Aaron filled the kettle while Robert poured some cereal into bowls as he spoke, "He seems a really nice guy that Jason."

"Yeah," Aaron replied, "My mum could do with someone decent for a change, after my pervert father, that toe-rag Carl King and that madman Cameron Murray."

Robert chortled, "Never had a brilliant taste in men your mother, has she?"

Aaron decided to tease his boyfriend, "Like mother, like son!"

"Oi!" Robert grasped Aaron's inference and grabbed his lover around the waist, "at least I'm not a serial killer or philanderer. Well, not since I cheated on my wife with you!"

They kissed. Their crotches pressed together and they could both feel the hardness of their arousal as Robert gently rubbed his swollen bulge into Aaron's.

"We can't do this here!" Aaron was concerned that Chas would appear at any minute.

"Wait until we've moved in to Home Farm...we'll have the place to ourselves," Robert chuckled.

"Well, almost," Aaron replied.

"How do you mean?" Robert looked perplexed.

Aaron wondered how Robert would react to his next statement, "As I'm Liv's legal guardian, she should really be living with me."

"But, Aaron, the idea of living at Home Farm is so that we can have some privacy."

"We still can, there's plenty of bedrooms. I'm sure she won't get in our way."

Aaron was expecting Robert to explode, but he was surprised when Robert hugged him, "Do you know what? You are the most loyal, caring person I've ever met. Of course Liv can live with us. But, there's just one thing."

Aaron could see the uncertainty in Robert's face, "Come on, what's on your mind?"

"Can we just have a couple of days by ourselves at Home Farm, before Liv comes to stay? I want us to have a little quality time together. I'm sure Chas won't mind looking after her for once: they seem quite close now."

Aaron was relieved at Robert's calm reaction, "I thought you'd go ballistic when I said about Liv coming too."

"I know it means a lot to you and if something's important to you; then it's important to me too. We're partners now and that means taking on each other's responsibilities."

Aaron hugged Robert to him, "Oh, babe, I do love you."

Robert was proving himself over and over again. He whispered to his lover, "I love you too, gorgeous: I'd do anything for you."

Aaron drew back to look at Robert's attractive, smiling face, "I know!" he said.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Robert packed their belongings and they drove in their two cars to Home Farm. Chrissie had already given them a key so that they could let themselves in. However, as Robert went to unlock the door, it opened to reveal Bernice standing there, "Hello you two. Chrissie said you would be coming today."

Aaron and Robert suddenly realised that Bernice and Gabby would be in the house. They knew that Lawrence, Chrissie and Andy would not be in residence but they had forgotten about Bernice.

"I didn't know you were here. I thought you'd be with your husband," Robert said.

"There's not much I can do for him, to be honest," Bernice replied, "He's in the nursing home and Chrissie and Andy are keeping an eye on him. I'm trying to keep the business afloat here, but I go to visit him every day."

Aaron and Robert took their cases upstairs and placed them on the floor in their room.

"So much for being on our own," Aaron said.

"I know," Robert replied, "It had completely slipped my mind that Bernice and Gabby would be here. I just assumed they'd be with Lawrence."

"Where's Lachlan?"

"He's staying with his father while Chrissie's occupied elsewhere. I suppose having Liv here wouldn't make much difference now."

"At least my mum is taking care of Liv over the weekend, so I've got a bit of respite for a couple of days."

"I've just had a thought," Robert said.

"That's dangerous!" Aaron laughed.

Robert also chuckle and pulled Aaron to him, "No, listen! Liv's off your hands: I don't start work here until Monday, why don't we go away for a weekend break to a hotel or something: just the two of us?"

"Count me in," Aaron answered.

"Right, I'll get it booked. I know a beautiful place in the Peak District and it won't take us long to get there. We can have two whole days, all on our own, before we get bogged down with babysitting and business. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect!" Aaron replied before moving in to lock lips with Robert.

Finally, they were going to be alone, even if it was for just two days.


	3. Chapter 3

Wise After the Event – Chapter 3

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Aaron was clowning around, jumping across the stepping stones which linked one side of the river to the other in the limestone gorge in Dovedale. Robert had already reached the other bank and was watching Aaron as he was showing off. Suddenly, Aaron slipped and nearly fell into the water before regaining his balance. Robert howled with laughter, as did a few other tourists who were braving the crossing.

Once Aaron had reached dry land and joined a still laughing Robert, he shook his left foot which had just dipped into the water when he slipped, "I suppose you think that's funny!" he said with a disdainful look, but could see the funny side himself and soon dissolved into a fit of the giggles.

"Oh Aaron, you do make me laugh!" Robert said as he held onto Aaron while the younger man stood on one leg to remove his wet trainer. Then they sat on a nearby limestone rock as Aaron also removed his sock so that he could wring it out.

A middle-aged married couple stopped and looked at them and the wife, a tall, slim lady with dark hair swept back into a pony-tail, spoke, "Are you okay?" She was obviously concerned that Aaron might have hurt himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine ta!" Aaron answered with a smile, "Just got me sock a bit damp."

"Well, if you're sure. I'm trained in first aid so if you want me to check it out..." the lady said.

"No thanks," Aaron displayed his customary bravado, "I haven't hurt myself, honest!"

"Lovely spot," the husband changed the subject as he looked up at the grass, trees and limestone rocks in the gorge.

"Yes, it is," Robert made polite conversation, "Are you here on holiday?"

"That's right," the wife replied for her husband, "this is the middle weekend of our two weeks. We're here for our silver wedding anniversary."

"Oh, congratulations," Robert replied.

"Thanks," the lady said and she then looked carefully at Aaron and Robert, "Are you two married?"

"Blanche!" the husband looked mortified that his wife had asked such a personal question.

"That's okay," Robert replied, putting the couple at their ease, "No, we haven't got around to that...yet."

"You will," Blanche replied, "I'm rarely wrong about these things. Our son is gay and, when he met his boyfriend, they had the same look about them as you two do. They've been married for a year now."

"Oh well," the husband piped up again, "we'll be late for our lunch booking so we'd better set off. Nice to meet you lads."

"Yeah, take care," Blanche said as the couple started off down the riverside path again.

Later that day, Aaron and Robert took a trip to Monsal Dale and stopped by an old, disused railway where the tracks had been lifted and the track-bed turned into a walking and cycle path. They could see a stone viaduct and decided to walk to it and stroll across the top. There were no other people around and as they stood by the parapet and looked down at the drop to the River Wye below, Robert spoke, "They were nice people we met down by the river, weren't they?" He could not get the anniversary couple out of his mind.

"Yeah, I wonder how they knew we are together?" Aaron mused, "I didn't think we were that obvious."

"That lady, Blanche, knew the score with her son, so I suppose we might give off vibes to people in the know."

"Does it bother you?"

"What?" Robert did not understand.

"That people see us as a couple?"

Robert turned and pulled Aaron into an embrace, "I know I was in denial when we met and for a long time I kept up the pretence: I even got married to Chrissie, for God's sake. But if I'm honest, I knew the truth, deep down. You were the one for me and now I want the whole world to know how much I love you. If that makes me gay, well, so be it! I'm so proud of you Aaron, I want to show you off and tell everyone that you're mine."

They kissed, standing on top of the viaduct and not caring who might see them. They both felt that they were standing on top of the world at that moment.

xxxxxxxxxx

As they lay in bed in their hotel on the Saturday night, Aaron cuddled Robert too him. He had rarely felt as if he belonged anywhere in his life, but now he knew that he belonged in Robert's arms. "Robert?"

"Yes, babe?"

"When that lady asked if we were married, you said 'not yet'. That was a strange thing to say."

"Why strange?"

"Well, you've been married before and look how that turned out...and, I'm not the marrying kind."

Robert realised that Aaron was sounding him out and he didn't want to jinx anything, so he knew that he would have to tread carefully, "Maybe not, but that's what couples do when they want to spend their lives together. I know I want to spend my life with you and I was hoping that you feel the same about me."

Aaron saw the look of doubt in Robert's eyes and his heart went out to him. He was so used to Robert being confident and in control, but right at that moment he looked like a lost puppy. He wanted to put Robert's mind at ease, "Robert, don't get the idea that I'm against getting married. I love you...and want us to be together. It's just, I hadn't thought about it before. Plus, I don't know if I could stand up in a room full of people and make speeches or stuff like that. I'd be bricking it."

Robert stroked Aaron's arm as listened to his lover's words, then he replied, "Aaron, you don't ever have to do anything you don't want to do. If you don't want to get married, then I can live with that. I just want to be with you all the time and that's enough for me. I don't need a piece of paper to prove how much I love you."

Aaron mulled it over. Robert was pledging to be his life partner. He knew now that he would do anything for this man who had, quite literally, saved his life, "Robert, you talk a lot of sense, babe. I want to be with you and show my commitment to you. If getting married makes you happy, then I'll do it. But I don't want it to be a big, showy affair. Can't we just do it in secret somewhere? Just close family and friends to see us tie the knot?"

Robert cupped his hands around the sides of Aaron's face and kissed him fiercely. When they came up for air, Aaron realised how intense the kiss had been, it had taken his breath away. He looked at his boyfriend quizzically, "What was that for?"

"I just realised that we got engaged!" Robert said, unable to contain his excitement.

Aaron thought about it, "Yeah, I suppose we did."

"You okay with it?"

"Yeah," Aaron snuggled against Robert's fit, hot body, "I'm more than okay, actually."

"Good. How does it feel to be my fiancé?"

"It feels weird, if I'm honest. I never expected this to happen on a weekend break."

"I'm full of surprises me!"

"Don't I know it?" Aaron chuckled before kissing Robert again, passionately.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in Emmerdale, Chas was having her Sunday breakfast with Jason when her phone beeped. She looked at it and saw a picture of Aaron and Robert on the screen. Aaron had taken a selfie of them on top of the viaduct.

"It's from Aaron," Chas said as she glanced at Jason.

"Everything okay?" Jason enquired.

Chas read the accompanying text as Jason looked on.

"I don't believe this," Chas looked shocked.

"What's the matter?" Jason was concerned, "They're okay, aren't they?"

"Yes, love, they're fine," Chas could see that she had worried Jason unnecessarily. She thought that he was so kind to be concerned about her son and his partner, "Sounds like they're more than fine actually, Aaron says they've got engaged!"

"Engaged?" it was Jason's turn to look shocked, "Wow! They certainly don't do things by halves those two. How do you feel about that?" Jason knew all about the tortured history between Chas and Robert.

"As you know, I hated Robert at one time. But he's changed since he's been with Aaron and I can see how much my son adores him. Robert stuck by Aaron though the court case and has been a tower of strength and I know how Aaron relied on him. Plus, he saved my son's life so that's got to be worth a sack load of brownie points. If he makes Aaron happy, then he's fine by me. It's Aaron's life and he's never taken any notice of what I say anyway! But, as long as Robert treats him right, I'm happy for them."

Jason chortled, "Yeah, children never listen to their parents!"

Chas stood up, but suddenly felt a pain in her stomach. "Ouch!" she said, holding her tummy.

Jason jumped up and took hold of Chas, "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah: just a twinge. Just as well I'm going to the doctors tomorrow to get checked out."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Robert were spending their Sunday exploring the Peak District. On their last day before heading home, they went to Chee Dale where they found yet another old railway track bed that had been converted to a path for tourists. This time though, the path not only passed over bridges but through old railway tunnels too. It ran quite a long way and, when they reached the first tunnel and walked a little way into it, Aaron messed about, calling out to see if there was an echo.

"It's quite spooky, isn't it?" Robert said.

"it's not that long, you can see the other end of it," Aaron replied.

"Yeah, but it's still spooky: like you can hear the ghosts of the old trains that passed through here years ago."

Robert was looking up at the ceiling and suddenly Aaron crept up behind him, grabbed his shoulders from behind and shouted "WHOAHHH!" in a menacing tone.

"Ahh!" Robert gasped and clutched his chest, "Aaron! You frightened the life out of me!"

Aaron was in hysterics. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much and Robert burst out laughing too. They held onto each other, laughing their heads off, but suddenly calmed a little and moved in for a kiss.

Robert broke the kiss and looked one way and then the other, but there was no sign of anyone else on the path.

"What are you looking for?" Aaron asked.

"Just wondered if anyone was coming."

"We'd see them way before they got here," Aaron reasoned, "Anyway, we're in a tunnel!"

"They might be jogging, or on a bike, they'd be on us before we knew it."

Aaron repeated Robert's previous actions and looked one way and then the other, "Where are these hoards of joggers and bikers then?"

"I'm just saying..."

Aaron prevented Robert from uttering another word as his lips crashed into his boyfriend's.

"Mmmm!" Robert moaned as he felt Aaron's tongue invading his mouth and pulling at his top. He broke off, "Aaron, we can't do this here!" He took Aaron's hand in his own and pulled him towards the tunnel exit, "There's some bushes on the side of the path back there, c'mon."

They rushed out of the tunnel again and quickly made their way along the trail until they found a grassy bank which sloped downwards away from the track bed and gave access to and old stone arched bridge underneath the path. They both knew what they wanted and didn't want to waste any time on preliminaries. They found a spot under cover of the old bridge, where all they could see was the river and the limestone cliffs rising up on the other side of the gorge. They both felt that it was a safe place, even if someone passed by on the path above the bridge.

Aaron stripped Robert of his shirt and Robert did the same to Aaron. This was like a replay of their first time, the lustful coupling of two virile, horny men. They quickly stripped naked and embraced passionately, front-to-front, feeling erotic thrills coursing through their fit young bodies. They went at it like two animals in heat, which was effectively what they had become. They needed to mate and nothing was going to stop them.

Some time later, their passion spent, they lay naked on a grassy bank near the bridge under the shade of a huge bush.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Robert said, as he cuddled Aaron and kissed his forehead.

"You might at least have bought me dinner first!" Aaron joked and they both laughed.

"Anyway, we won't forget this weekend in a hurry," Robert remarked as he scrambled to gather his and Aaron's clothes together.

"I suppose we've got to think about heading back?" Aaron sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," Robert replied, "been great though, hasn't it? Just the two of us!"

"I've loved every minute, babe," Aaron was smiling and Robert thought he looked gorgeous when he smiled.

"Me too, babe."

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Robert returned to Home Farm after their trip, ready to start work on the Monday morning. Jason had a day off work and he took Chas to her doctor's appointment. He sat in the waiting room until Chas came out after seeing the doctor. She looked a bit pale and shaken.

"Is everything okay?" Jason was worried, "You're not ill, are you?"

"Not exactly, no."

"What is it then, babe?"

Chas looked at her boyfriend steadily, "I don't know how you're going to take this Jason...but I'm pregnant!"


	4. Chapter 4

Wise After the Event – Chapter 4

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Chas was sitting in the back room with Jason. He had made them both cups of tea and they sat on the sofa together and Jason took Chas' hands in his own.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on? You seemed reluctant to tell me about you being pregnant. What's the matter?"

"This is all such a mess!" Chas looked close to tears, "I had morning sickness a while back but I put it down to something I ate. I couldn't believe that I could be expecting. I thought I had some sort of tummy trouble, but now, I recognise the signs from when I was carrying Aaron."

"But, I still don't understand why you said that you didn't know how I would take the news."

"Well, the point is, I'm four months gone...so the baby can't be yours Jason," Chas' tears rolled down her cheeks, "We were getting on so well and now this has happened. I can't expect you to take on another man's child: especially as my ex is responsible."

"Your ex?" Jason looked a little shocked, "So, this is Gordon's child? How did that come about?"

"It was when we thought we were getting back together," Chas continued, "I only slept with him the once. That was before...well, you know what happened as well as I do. God knows how Aaron will take this when he finds out. He'll see this child as the spawn of the devil! Maybe I should have a termination."

"Now hold on Chas. You can't get rid of the baby just because you think Aaron might object. He's got his own life with Robert now."

"What about you, Jason? I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, babe, you are silly," Jason gripped Chas' hands more tightly, "I love you and this changes nothing as far as I'm concerned. I'll help you to bring up the little one. There's no way I can let you do this on your own."

"Oh Jason, I do love you. What did I do to deserve you?"

"You're a good person, a lovely girl and I know you're the one for me. That's all that matters."

Jason pulled Chas into a hug, "We'll get through this: I know that neither of us are spring chickens, but we'll cope. Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet. The doctor has arranged for me to have a scan. He's a bit concerned as pregnancies later in life can be tricky."

"You're a tough old bird," Jason chortled, "You'll be okay!"

"Oi!" Chas pulled away from Jason's embrace, "Less of the 'old' if you don't mind!"

"I'm only teasing," Jason smiled at Chas.

"Will you marry me?" Chas said, "Oh, sorry, that's very modern of me. It's supposed to be the man who proposes, isn't it?"

Jason moved in for a kiss which Chas eagerly accepted and responded to, passionately. When they broke apart, Jason gazed into Chas' eyes, "You beat me to it, I was just about to ask you. The answer's yes, by the way."

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening, at Home Farm, another engagement ritual was being played out. Aaron had arrived home from the scrap yard and Robert was in the dining room, waiting for his partner with the table set for a meal. It looked wonderful, with the best plates and cutlery laid out and the candles lit. There was a little jeweller's box sitting on Aaron's plate.

"What's all this?" Aaron took in the sight before him.

Robert sank down on one knee, "Aaron Dingle, would you wear my ring to show the world that you're my fella? Please marry me and do me the great honour of becoming my husband."

Robert picked up the box, flipped it open and revealed a platinum ring inside, He took both the ring and Aaron's hand and placed the ring on Aaron's finger, "It fits perfectly," he said, his eyes damp with emotion.

Aaron was temporarily lost for words. He looked into Robert's eyes which were staring up at him expectantly and his own were welling up with tears, "You know I'm gonna say yes!"

Robert stood up again and they threw their arms around each other and kissed. The kiss went on for ages and neither of them wanted to break it. But, they needed to come up for air at some point, so the kiss ended.

"Where's Bernice and Gabby?" Aaron asked, suddenly aware that they were alone.

"Bernice has gone to visit Lawrence and Gabby's away on a school trip. So, we've got the place to ourselves for a while," Robert smiled and Aaron noticed how handsome he looked in his burgundy jumper and expensive jeans. Being engaged to Aaron seemed to give him a special glow that Aaron had never seen before.

"I feel bad now," Aaron said.

"How come?"

"Well, I haven't got you a ring."

"Aaron," Robert gave Aaron a peck on the lips, "I told you before, you don't need to give me anything...just yourself. As long as I've got you, I'll never want for anything else. You make my heart skip a beat every morning, you give me a warm feeling inside all day and you give me passion when we get to bed at night. What else could I ever ask for?"

Aaron kissed Robert again but then Robert pulled away, "Well, nice as this is, I've got to check on the dinner. You go and freshen up and I'll put the champagne on ice."

"Champagne, eh? Okay, babe, see you in two shakes!" Aaron was grinning from ear to ear. Robert's quest to make Aaron happy seemed to be working!

A little later, they enjoyed their delicious meal, delighting in their time alone in the house.

"I didn't know you could cook this well," Aaron remarked as he tucked into his beef wellington, potatoes and vegetables.

"Just one of my many talents," Robert's cheeky grin was so familiar to Aaron.

"I'll have to learn to cook," Aaron said, "I want to be able to make you a meal too."

Robert looked at Aaron fondly, his man wanted to please him so much and it filled him with both pride and joy, "You don't have to do that."

"No, I know, but I want to!"

After their main meal, Robert served up baked Alaska for dessert. They had just finished their sweet when Aaron's mobile phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket to look at it, "It's a text from my mum."

"Is she okay?"

"She says she wants to tell me something and can I call round to the Woolpack sometime: sounds ominous."

"We'll have to pop round after we've finished dinner."

Aaron looked stunned, "I thought you wanted a quiet night in as we've got the place to ourselves?"

"Well, whatever your mum wants to tell you, it might be important."

Aaron was touched that Robert would give up anything for him. He leaned across and kissed him, "I do love you, you know?"

Robert stroked Aaron's cheek with his thumb, "I know babe...and I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxx

Chas was dreading Aaron's visit, She had psyched herself up, ready to tell her son about his sibling's impending birth, but she was on tenterhooks as Aaron and Robert appeared in the bar of the Woolpack. She invited them into the back room and asked Charity to hold the fort. Charity mumbled in a disgruntled fashion but Chas ignored her: she had covered for Charity enough times to be owed a few favours.

Chas sat the lads down in the back room. She did not know how Aaron was going to react and was glad that Robert was there for support.

"I've got some really big news," Chas said hesitantly.

"Don't tell me," Aaron said before she could continue, "You're getting married to Jason?"

"I don't know how you guessed, but yes, we are going to get married."

"I knew it!" Aaron looked pleased with himself, "I'm chuffed for you mum, congratulations!"

"Yeah," Robert chipped in, "He's a sound bloke that Jason, I hope you'll be very happy, Chas."

"Thanks," Chas was pleased that the engagement news had gone down well, "but that's not the big news."

"Sounds pretty big to me," Aaron joked.

Chas looked at Aaron, She loved to see him smile, but she was convinced that her next item of news would wipe the smile off his face, "Anyway, the thing is, I'm pregnant!"

Aaron's smile quickly evaporated to be replaced by a look of shock, "Pregnant? I thought you were too old!"

"That's hardly very diplomatic, is it?" Robert gave Aaron one of his disdainful looks.

"It's okay," Chas replied, "it knocked the wind out of my sails too, I can tell you."

"So," Aaron digested the information, "Jason's going to be a daddy and I'll have a half-brother or sister."

"Well, not exactly," Chas took a deep breath and decided to tell Aaron everything up front, "the baby will be your full brother or sister."

"Eh?" Aaron was confused.

"Before I found out about Gordon's abuse, we were trying for reconciliation, as you know. I'm sorry to tell you that the baby is Gordon's. The dates fit."

Aaron stood up and paced the room, with his hands on his head, "NO! This isn't happening. How could you have been so stupid, mum?"

"Jason and I have talked it over and he said he'll help me to raise the child. I thought about a termination but I just can't do it."

"Well," Aaron exploded, "you needn't expect me to have anything to do with this sprog." He stormed out of the room.

"Aaron!" Chas called out, but knew that she was wasting her time.

Robert jumped up in order to chase after Aaron, "Don't worry Chas, I'll calm him down. It'll just be the shock, that's all."

"Thanks, love," Chas knew, in that moment, that she did indeed have a really good son-in-law.

Robert found Aaron outside the side door of the Woolpack. He knew that he would find him there as it was often a place that his fiancé would go to think things over.

Aaron looked at Robert with tears in his eyes, "Can you believe this? My mother has gone and got herself knocked up by that monster!"

Robert was the voice of reason, "Calm down, babe. You know that your mother was seeing Gordon before you told her about the abuse. She broke it off as soon as she knew the truth: it's just unlucky that she happened to get pregnant. I'm with you though. If I'm honest, I thought she'd be too old."

"Old enough to know better," Aaron replied, "She's ruined everything. She was just getting her life back on track with Jason and then this happens." Aaron's tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking.

Robert pulled Aaron into a tight embrace, "Calm down, gorgeous, take deep breaths."

Aaron was moved. His fiancé knew him so well and he realised that he would never give up on him. Aaron could scream, shout, throw tantrums...and Robert would take it all in his stride. It dawned on him in that moment that he had the most wonderful partner in Robert. He could count himself lucky that Robert loved him...unconditionally.

Robert's soothing embrace calmed Aaron's nerves. He began to realise that he had been too harsh on his mother. She had done nothing wrong and neither had the unborn child.

"I should go and apologise to my mum, shouldn't I?" Aaron looked at Robert for advice and support.

"In my opinion, for what it's worth, yes you should."

They returned to the back room where Chas was still sitting, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. She had obviously been crying since Aaron and Robert left.

It hurt Aaron to see his mother in so much distress. He was terrified that she would have a relapse of her PTSD symptoms and she needed his support, "I'm so sorry mum!" Aaron embraced his mother and she hugged him back.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for sweetheart," she cooed, "I was almost physically sick when the doctor told me. I had no idea I would get pregnant at my age and from just one time..."

"Shhh!" Aaron whispered in his mother's ear, "Everything will be alright. Me and Robert will help out. After all, I don't think I've done a bad job with Liv, so another little one will be a piece of cake. He or she can't help who their father was, any more than I can."

Chas drew back to look at her son, "I'm so proud of you! You've grown up so much in these past few months. I thought you'd disown me...and the baby."

Aaron put his hand on Chas' tummy, although she wasn't 'showing' yet, "This little one is my brother or sister."

"That's the thing I've always admired about you, son. You are so loyal to your family," she then focussed on Robert, "You've got a diamond here, Robert!"

Robert smiled, "I know!" he said, simply.

"There's one good thing," Aaron said.

"What, love?" Chas asked.

"At least my little brother or sister won't have my scumbag of a father to contend with!"

Chas and Robert didn't reply. There wasn't really any answer to that!

xxxxxxxxxx

When Aaron and Robert arrived back at Home Farm, they found Bernice in the living room, sitting quietly and nursing drink. Robert knew Bernice well enough to realise that something was wrong, "Is everything okay?" he asked.

Bernice looked close to tears, "Its Lawrence, he's back in hospital. He had another massive stroke. They've stabilised him, but he's unable to move or speak: they don't know if he'll ever recover."


	5. Chapter 5

Wise After the Event – Chapter 5

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Bernice had gone off to bed, leaving Aaron and Robert alone in the living room.

"Poor old Lawrence, eh?" Aaron remarked.

"I had an uncle who had a stroke once," Robert replied, "I didn't say anything to Bernice as she's upset enough already as it is. But my uncle was like a vegetable afterwards, he couldn't move or speak and had to be spoon fed."

"What happened to him?"

"He died, but he was in bedridden for about five years."

"Hmm, I can see why you didn't tell Bernice."

"Anyway," Robert looked on the bright side, "It probably means I'm running the business long term, which also means that we're living here long term too. You okay with that?"

Aaron moved to embrace Robert, "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we live."

They kissed, and held on to each other. It had been a tiring day.

"We never did get to drink our champagne, did we?" Robert looked into Aaron's eyes.

"We didn't get our quiet night in either," Aaron rubbed noses with his partner, "events spiralled out of control a bit after dinner."

"Oh well, it's still on ice, we'll have to toast our engagement tomorrow."

"Robert?"

"What, babe?"

Aaron looked apprehensive, "What would happen if Lawrence died? I mean to his business...and this place?"

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, shall we?" Robert took Aaron's hand, "Come on, let's get to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm whacked!"

Later, as Aaron and Robert lay spooned together, Aaron felt comforted by the feel of Robert's naked body against his own. His front was pushed against Robert's back, his arm outstretched against his fiancé's arm and their fingers intertwined. Aaron could not believe that he and Robert were now partners, living at Home Farm. His life had changed for the better and he knew that Robert was largely responsible for that. He leaned forward, his face near the back of Robert's neck and kissed his ear. Robert shifted and his fingers gripped Aaron's even tighter. Robert loved moments like this, when they just cuddled and loved each other. They didn't need to have sex together to prove their love: they could just lay like this, so close and so intimate: that was enough. They were still very passionate and wanted each other as much as any virile, aroused men, but sometimes just being together was enough.

Robert turned to face Aaron and their naked fronts came into close contact. It made them feel hot and playful, but they still did not want sex. They just kissed softly and their heads shared the same pillow as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, gorgeous," Aaron cooed. He had no qualms about terms of endearment with Robert now. He was absolutely convinced of Robert's sincerity towards him and could let down his barriers.

"I love you too, my little scruff," Robert kissed Aaron again. He had adopted a nickname that Chas had once used and it had stuck. Aaron knew that it was a term of affection and he actually liked Robert saying it: like a secret code between just the two of them. These were their own private moments where they could use pet names and just be together without anyone else knowing about it or getting in the way.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Chrissie visited her father's lawyer to sort out a few things. She knew that Lawrence had once signed a lasting power of attorney form to allow her to take over his affairs if he ever became incapable of doing so for himself and that moment had arrived.

Chrissie and Andy sat in opulent leather chairs opposite the lawyer, Peter Grant. He consulted some papers on the desk in front of him and then looked up at Chrissie.

"I'm sorry to hear about Lawrence's predicament, but everything seems to be in order. We can arrange to have you legally take over your father's affairs due to the power of attorney that he signed. You'll be able to arrange to run his bank account and sign cheques on his behalf and so on, plus take over his business interests. I must say though, I'm surprised that your ex-husband's name is still on the board of directors."

"What?" Chrissie gasped, "I thought that my father had removed his name from the business."

"No," Peter replied, "Robert Sugden is definitely still listed as a director of Home Farm Estates. Lawrence has never asked for his name to be removed."

"Is there a way Chrissie can remove it?" Andy asked.

"She can," Peter answered, "but, as it stands, he's still a director. There could be a long and protracted procedure to get Robert removed and he can contest it in a court of law. Is he likely to do that?"

"Oh, trust me," Chrissie had a disdainful look on her face, "he won't give up without a fight!"

"Well, in that case, I'd advise leaving things as they are for now. It will cost you a hell of a lot to buy Robert out as things stand. It depends how important it is to you to get rid of him. Is he still connected with the business?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Chrissie looked crestfallen, "He's actually running the business at the moment while my father is ill."

Peter fiddled with the gold pen in his hand, "Well, in that case, he has a very strong case for keeping his directorship."

"How much would it cost to buy him out?" Chrissie asked.

"At the last valuation of the business, you'd have to offer him approximately eleven million pounds," Peter answered.

"And if I try to buy him out and he contests it?"

Peter put the pen down on top of the paperwork in front of him, "Then it would cost you considerably more. He's got the upper hand I'm afraid. If he's running the business successfully, he could hold out for a bigger pay off."

Chrissie and Andy left the solicitor's office in a rather sombre mood.

"Trust my brother to come up smelling of roses!" Andy said.

"Yeah," Chrissie replied, "He's fallen on his feet alright. He's got everything he ever wanted now. He's still a director in the company, he's living at Home Farm and he's got Aaron, who he obviously wanted all along. He's a jammy bugger."

Andy tutted and rolled his eyes, "You can say that again!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron was getting really flustered. He had returned home early to cook a meal for Robert and it wasn't going well! He was boiling carrots and broccoli and that had taken his mind off the roast potatoes and lamb chops in the oven. Just as Robert entered the kitchen, Aaron was just taking some burnt offerings out of the oven and swearing up a storm!

"What's going on?" Robert opened a window to let out the smoke and steam.

"I was cooking your dinner, but it's ruined!" Aaron surveyed the incinerated meat and potatoes on their trays on the worktop, "I'm useless at this."

Robert scooped Aaron into his arms and planted a big kiss on his lips.

Aaron drew back and looked at Robert quizzically, "I thought you'd be mad that I spoilt your meal."

"Mad?" Robert looked amazed that Aaron would think such a thing, "Why would I be mad? It's the thought that counts. You wanted to please me and I love you for that."

Aaron's pained expression suddenly changed to the biggest smile that Robert had ever seen, "I love you too, babe."

"Well," Robert also looked at Aaron's less than successful attempt at cooking, "it looks like take-away tonight. Chinese, Indian or pizza?"

"It's my own fault," Aaron said.

"What is?"

"Marlon offered to give me a cookery lesson, but hard-man here had to try to go it alone," Aaron pointed at himself.

Robert laughed, "You should have asked Marlon to cook it for you."

"If I had of done," Aaron looked into Robert's eyes, "then it wouldn't have been my own work, would it? I wanted to do this for you, so much."

"I know," Robert kissed Aaron again, "and I do appreciate it. But next time, at least let Marlon give you guidance: or maybe he could supervise."

"Yeah, unless you've developed a taste for cremated food!" Aaron chuckled. Robert had cheered him up.

"Er, I think I'll pass," Robert pressed his finger on Aaron's nose.

"Pizza it is then!" Aaron said as he reached for the phone.

They both laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Aaron was in the Portacabin before Adam arrived.

His best friend clumped up the steps and entered to see Aaron beavering away at his desk, "Blimey, you're early! Did your hubby kick you out of bed?"

"He's not my hubby," Aaron replied, "well, not yet anyway."

Aaron stood up and crossed over to where Adam was standing. He turned serious and looked Adam in the eye, "Listen, we've been mates for a long time, haven't we?"

"Yeah, of course we have. Why, what's up?"

Aaron shuffled nervously, even with his best mate he could still be hesitant and bashful when talking about personal things, "Well, what I wanted to ask was, me and Robert have been talking and, well, would you be best man at our wedding?"

Adam was overcome with emotion, "Oh, mate! I'd be honoured. Come here."

Adam drew Aaron into a hug, just as Robert entered the Portacabin. He looked at the two of them engaged in a tight embrace, "Hands off my fiancé, you cad!" Robert's smile indicated that he was joking.

Adam let go of Aaron and turned to face Robert, "No worries pal. I'm not turning, even for my best mate here. I'm not even bisexual, unlike some I could think of!"

"Is that remark aimed at me?" Robert was still smiling.

"If the cap fits!" Adam was nearly always in the mood for a wind up.

"Listen, Robert," Aaron cut in at that point, "Adam's just agreed to be best man at our wedding."

"Oh, that's great," Robert said as Adam moved to give him a hug too.

"Now you're pinching _my_ fiancé, you tart!" Aaron laughed as he looked at Adam.

Adam's look of distain did not require him to give a spoken reply!

Robert's phone rang and he answered, "Hello, Chrissie, I'm at the scrap yard. Well, I didn't know you were coming into the office did I? I'm not psychic! Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Robert looked at Adam and Aaron, "Gotta go! The ex is at Home Farm getting her knickers in a twist about something," he said as he departed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Chrissie was waiting in the office at Home Farm. Andy had offered to accompany her to a showdown with Robert, but she had thought that it might be prudent for him to stay away.

"Where's the fire?" Robert said as he entered.

"Sit down Robert, I've got something very serious to discuss."

Robert did as he was told, for once.

Chrissie looked at Robert, studying him carefully, "Now, just to keep you in the loop, my dad is unable to manage his own affairs, so I've exercised the right of power of attorney, so you need to run things past me from now on. I've decided to sell Home Farm as we need to pay for his nursing home treatment. So, as this place is being sold, it means the Home Farm estates part of the business is also up for grabs. As you are still on the board of directors, you are entitled to a pay off. I'm not going to fight you on this as the money it would cost by going through the courts can be better used elsewhere. I've seen the solicitor and he reckons you should get about eleven million pounds as a settlement. But, I'm prepared to offer you twelve million cash, out of dad's money, if you go down without a fight. What do you say?"

Robert's business brain quickly kicked into action. He weighed up the pros and cons and then spoke, "I've got a better idea."

Chrissie held him with a fixed stare, "If you try to get a penny more, we'll take it to court if necessary."

"No, I wasn't going to say that," Robert replied, "How about we get Home Farm valued, you give me the house and grounds at face value, plus the Home Farm element of the business...and you keep your other business interests and start up somewhere else. It will save you finding a buyer for the house and you can keep the cash that you'd be giving to me."

Chrissie mulled it over, "I expect it would work, but we'd have to let the solicitor handle it and put everything on a legal footing."

"Of course."

Robert then had an afterthought, "What about Bernice and Gabby?"

"Dad signed a prenuptial agreement with Bernice so she'll get her cut of the proceeds. In any case, she's still married to my dad, so she's still his wife, even though he's not in a fit state to look after her. But, she'll be okay. I expect she'll move out when dad no longer owns this place."

"Well," Robert said, "we are related, sort of, so I won't see her thrown out on the streets."

"That's settled then," Chrissie and Robert stood up and they shook hands, "I'll put all this to the solicitor and I'll be in touch."


	6. Chapter 6

Wise After the Event – Chapter 6

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Robert seemed excited when Aaron arrived home.

"What's got into you?" Aaron asked as he kissed his lover in greeting.

"You're looking at the new owner of Home Farm," Robert was grinning from ear to ear.

"What?" Aaron did not understand.

"I'm still a director of Home Farm Estates and Chrissie wants to buy me out. Instead of her giving me cash, she is going to let me have the house and grounds, in lieu of money. So, my darling fiancé, we will now own our home and also it will be our marital abode once we tie the knot!"

"That's fantastic!" Aaron embraced Robert and they kissed passionately.

Aaron drew back and looked closely into Robert's eyes, "What about your business?"

"Chrissie is including the Home Farm part of the business in the package. I've got plans to expand once I'm in total control. Plus, I want to expand the scrap yard side too. I was thinking of using that spare field that borders onto the Robblesfield road as a new base for the scrap business. I could get a proper brick-built office erected there and we can have a much bigger yard."

"Hold your horses," Aaron could see how excited Robert was and it made him smile, "You haven't even got the house yet and you're talking about expansion!"

"Sorry, I've just got so many ideas buzzing round in my head. I just want to build a life for us and provide for you."

Aaron kissed Robert and took his hands, "I told you a long time ago, your money means nothing to me. I'm happy that you want all this, but I'd be just as happy if we lived in one of those pokey flats that Rakesh built. As long as I'm with you, I'd live anywhere."

"Do you know, Aaron, you are the most level-headed person I've ever met. I know you'll keep my feet on the ground, I need you and I love you, babe: I always will."

"And I'll always love you too, gorgeous. Wherever we live, that will never change."

Robert held his forehead against Aaron's, "Have you thought about planning our wedding?"

"No, I haven't. Have you got any ideas?"

"I wondered if you've considered Las Vegas?"

"What?" Aaron looked shocked, "That's in America!"

"I can see you were good at geography in school."

"Smartarse!"

"But, I'll want my family there and so will you," Aaron was thinking about the practicalities, "Suppose they can't afford to travel all that way?"

"We've got the money to pay for their flights," Robert was obviously sold on the idea, "I know you wanted it low-key, so it will only be Chas, Jason and Liv from your side and Diane, Doug and Vic from mine, plus Adam as best man of course."

Aaron thought about it, "Well, I suppose it would be okay. But, the rest of the Dingle clan might be a bit put out."

Robert was not going to be deterred, "I've thought of that. We can have a blessing over here so that everyone can be included if they want. I've spoken to Harriet and she said we can have a blessing in the church afterwards, after we are married abroad."

"Sounds like you've got it all planned. Don't I get a say in all this?" Aaron looked a little annoyed that Robert was taking control.

Robert knew that he was acting like a steam roller and he decided to reign himself in, "Babe, I'm sorry! I'm getting carried away. It's just that I so much want to be married to you that I've gone ahead with the planning. But, I promise you, if you feel uncomfortable with any of this, then you can veto it. If you don't fancy Vegas, then we won't go. This will be your special day and I want it to be a day you'll remember...for all the right reasons!"

Aaron was touched that Robert was including him in the decisions. The old Robert would have forged ahead without respecting Aaron's wishes, but his man had changed. All Robert wanted was for Aaron's happiness and nothing else. He kissed his lover, then drew back to look him in the eye, "Las Vegas sounds perfect. I hope we don't have to dress up in Elvis costumes though?"

Robert chuckled, "There's no need to go that far!"

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Aaron and Robert sat Chas and Jason down in the back room of the Woolpack and told them of their wedding plans.

"Las Vegas?" Chas sounded shocked, "I don't know if we can afford that!"

"No problem," Robert smiled at them, "we're going to pay for the flights and accommodation."

"I've always wanted to go to Vegas," Jason said and then he looked at Chas, "we haven't made any plans ourselves. Do you fancy getting hitched over there?"

Chas thought about it, "Well, we'd already be there for Aaron and Robert's wedding, so I suppose it would make sense."

Jason looked at Robert, "Are you sure you want to pay for mine and Chas' tickets? I can pay myself, out of my savings."

"You can have the flights as a wedding present from us," Robert nodded at Aaron to include him in the offer.

"Well, if you're sure. Thanks," Jason smiled.

"That's great, two weddings for the price of one!" Aaron chuckled.

"Yeah," Jason joined in the banter, "A BOGOF deal!"

They all laughed.

"I've checked out some chapels over there that do same-sex weddings," Robert said, "but they do all weddings, so we could have both our ceremonies at one venue if you want."

"Sounds perfect," Chas was sold on the idea.

Robert was pondering dates, "I think there are some vacancies next month, I don't know if that's too soon for everyone."

"Bring it on!" Jason replied, "I've got some leave booked next month and I can extend it a bit if I'm getting married."

Robert was grinning. He wanted to get married to Aaron as soon as possible and things were looking hopeful.

"How are you feeling Mum?" Aaron asked, "Will you be okay to fly in your condition?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, love," Chas replied, "I had the ultrasound this morning. I'm expecting a little boy."

"Wow!" Aaron looked stunned, "I'm going to have a little brother!"

"Mind you, I'm starting to show now, so I'll have to find a wedding dress that hides the bump!"

"You'll look beautiful anyway," Jason looked at Chas affectionately.

Aaron and Robert looked on with smiles on their faces. Aaron, in particular, was so happy to see his mother settled and content.

xxxxxxxxxx

Robert arrived home one evening to find Aaron in the kitchen. Aaron had put a quiche in the oven and had prepared a salad.

"Are you trying to cook again?" Robert remarked with a smirk as he kissed his lover.

Aaron knew that Robert was trying to be sarcastic after Aaron's previous failed attempt.

"Marlon made a quiche," Aaron replied, "all I've had to do is put it in the oven for the required time and get the salad ready. I don't think even I can make a cock-up of washing and cutting a lettuce!"

Robert laughed, "You're a trier, I'll give you that. Since when did you become so domesticated?"

Aaron pulled Robert to him, "Since I found someone who was worth the effort."

They kissed, but Aaron pulled away before they became too passionate, "Time to take the quiche out. That's the only thing in danger of getting burnt...and you know what I'm like!"

They sat and ate their evening meal and chatted about their day.

"I've just signed a very lucrative contract with a multi-national company, based in Leeds, to host their seminars and events at Home Farm," Robert said, excitedly, "we're in the money now, babe."

"Wow! That's amazing," Aaron looked at Robert fondly, "Bernice and Gabby have moved out and are living in the village: so we're alone at last. Well, almost. I know Liv is living with us but she's away seeing her mother at the moment, so we've got the place to ourselves for a little while."

"Yeah," Robert took hold of Aaron's hand, "now you've got me alone...you will be gentle with me, won't you?"

"Muppet!" Aaron replied with his usual disdainful look, but his expression changed to a smile when he produced a little box from his pocket. He opened the box to reveal a ring.

"Oh, Aaron, I told you I didn't want you spending money on me."

"Robert, listen to me, gone are the days when you can tell me what to do. I'm wearing your ring and I want you to wear mine."

Robert watched as Aaron took his hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

Robert was touched, "Oh, it's beautiful. I'll treasure this forever. Thank you, gorgeous."

"Babe, there's no need to thank me. I should be thanking you: for saving my life," Aaron drew Robert into a kiss.

When they parted, Robert looked down at his hand. He could scarcely believe that he was wearing Aaron's ring. He realised the significance of it: Aaron was his life now and that ring symbolised all his tomorrows with his man by his side. He was so happy that he thought he would burst!

Aaron was just about to suggest a very early night when his mobile phone rang. He took the call while Robert took the dirty dinner plates to the kitchen. When Robert returned, Aaron told him about the conversation that he'd just had with the builders who were constructing the brick-built office block on the new scrap-yard site. "Some timber has been stolen from the builders compound on the site," Aaron explained, "he was just clearing it with me to buy some more."

"What a pain!" Robert said with a disgruntled look on his face, "Hold on, I've got a contact in the security business, it sounds like we need CCTV."

"Yes," Aaron replied, "give me the number and I'll ring them. I'll get security arranged on site. It will be important once we start filling the place with anything of value."

Robert looked at Aaron fondly, "Quite the little businessman, aren't we?"

Aaron thought that Robert was being sarcastic, "Are you taking the piss?"

"NO!" Robert replied, he realised that he might have sounded patronising, "I'm being serious. I'm pleased with the way you've handled this new project. You've organised all the planning consent with the council, supervised the workmen building the new offices, sourced the large crushers you'll need for the bigger yard and sorted out the access road to the site. You've done it all by yourself, babe...and I'm that proud of you."

"But, Adam's been a part of it too," Aaron said.

"I know, but he's been running the scrap business while you've been getting the new place up and running...I'm still incredibly proud of my man."

Aaron realised that Robert was paying him a massive compliment, "Aww thanks, gorgeous."

"Come here," Robert pulled Aaron to him for another kiss.

Aaron took Robert by the hand and looked into his eyes, "As you once said to me...upstairs, now!"

Robert remembered the remark that he once made in the Woolpack in the early days of their relationship, "Yeah, I did say that, didn't I? You didn't need much persuasion, as I recall."

Aaron giggled, "Get up those stairs now, Sugden! Before I throw you across the table right here and have my wicked way with you."

Robert giggled, "and I thought you were going to be gentle with me?"

Aaron laughed, but did not answer: he just pulled Robert towards the stairs with a sinful smirk on his face. Robert knew that expression of old and that he was in for a very enjoyable evening.

xxxxxxxxxx

A month soon went by and Aaron, Robert and their nearest and dearest soon found themselves in Las Vegas. They arrived late in the day and the glittering lights on the clubs and casinos reminded Aaron of the funfair that Chas once took him to when he was little. Robert noticed the look on Aaron's face and smiled. He was like a kid at Christmas and he knew that he had been successful in making Aaron happy. He would keep it that way...for good.

They booked into their hotel for the night, ready for their wedding the next day. Chas and Jason were staying at the same hotel, as were Victoria, Adam, Diane and Doug. They went out to try their hand at one of the casinos and Robert had a big win on the roulette wheel. Aaron, in jest, called him a "jammy bugger" and lost his own money, but he was having so much fun that he didn't really care.

The next day, they went to their wedding chapel and Chas and Jason were married first, with Doug acting as best man. Then, it was Aaron and Robert's turn with Adam doing the honours as best man this time.

Robert placed the ring on Aaron's wedding finger as he said a few words, "Aaron, this ring symbolises my love for you, my commitment to you and my never-ending devotion to you. You are my life now and I will forever cherish the connection we have as friends, lovers and soul mates."

Aaron then placed his ring on Robert's finger and spoke, "Robert, I give you this ring along with my heart. You have helped me to come to terms with all that was wrong with my life and you have put it right for me. I'll always be by your side from this moment on. I love you now and I always will."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Robert and Aaron kissed. They had found each other and they would keep one and other for all time. Nothing could ever break them after all that they had been through.

xxxxxxxxxx

The months passed and Chas gave birth to a healthy baby boy: Eden.

Aaron was over the moon to have a baby brother and he doted on him, as did Liv. Robert was always there for his family, like a pillar of strength, supporting them and providing for their every need. Aaron and Adam's scrap business went from strength to strength, with the pair as managing directors and Victoria as a secretary to run the office. Also, Sam Dingle was taken on as a night watchman.

In addition to all that, Robert's astute business acumen in running Home Farm Estates made them very wealthy. Aaron and Robert were all set for a very happy and successful life together: they had finally found their way home to each other.


End file.
